To date, there are known analyzers which arrange in a line a large number of randomly housed consumables such as pipette tips and cuvettes, supply the consumables one by one to a predetermined position, and perform analysis using these consumables.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-083999 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0086432 disclose automatic analyzers which include a pipette tip supplying unit and a cuvette supplying unit. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0086432 describes a cuvette sorting mechanism section which sorts a predetermined quantity of cuvettes one by one, and transfers each sorted cuvette to a predetermined position. These pipette tips and cuvettes are refilled through respective inlets to the analyzer.